IceCream And A Hot Day
by Rohmanov
Summary: PWP deserves no summary. WilliamXGrell, oneshot, yaoi


**Look whos back with another stoooooory! And this time its smut ;) **  
><strong>OKAY! so this, this little failure here is my first attempt at writing smut in story form, and this is a plotless disaster. You have been warned of my inexperience in this field, and now for the important stuff: <strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji, or the characters that are put into this terribly clichéd situation<br>WARNINGS: Okay...we have smut of the yaoi kind, which is better known by some as BoyXBoy. Dont like? ...tell your friends that do! (._.;)**

**And now, here is...Grell and William's Ice-Cream Adventure!**

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmm!~" Grell licked his lips playfully. "There's nothing like a big, delicious, cream treat on a hot day like today!" He wiggled and let his tongue drag slowly up the side of the ice-cream cone in his hand, never taking his eyes off William. William shifted uncomfortably, the weight of Grell, and his pants on his rapidly growing arousal causing discomfort. "This sure is delicious! Want some Will?~" Grell smirked playfully and licked a glob of ice-cream off, and licked Williams lips with it. William grunted, and hesitantly licked the sweet substance off his bottom lip.<br>"Grell, I do-" he was silenced by a light shush from Grell. Grell rose and faced William, each knee on either side of Williams's waist. "Mmmm, here William. Have some more!" He licked another glob off, but this time kept it on his own tongue, and pulled William in for a kiss. At first it was slow, their tongues dancing together lightly, the ice cream mostly swallowed by Grell, but then it turned heated, desperate. Each fought for dominance over the other, though Grell happily gave William the win. Grell moved his bottom a tad to allow William a better angle to kiss his neck, but ended up with a slight discomfort as well. He let out an excited, yet slightly shocked gasp as his bottom hit something hard in William's pants.  
>"William!" Grell exclaimed in a scolding manner, but it fell on deaf ears. William quickly pulled Grell's t-shirt over his head and immediately pulled him back in for another kiss, his fingers weaving their way through Grell's crimson ponytail. Grell pulled back for air, and took a swipe of ice cream with his finger. He wiggled it teasingly in front of William's face before wiping it on his own nipple. William quickly obliged and leaned over, letting his tongue trace the sensitive flesh lightly, his thumb and index finger rolling the other around slowly. William gave a small nip to the hardened nub, and elicited a soft moan from Grell, his fingers digging lightly into William's shoulders. He then wrapped his mouth around the tiny peak entirely, nipping it more than often; doing the same thing to Grell's other nipple. Grell gasped each time, and in an effort to remove all the attention from his poor, sensitive nipples, pulled William's shirt over his head as well. After the few seconds it took, Grell was already on William's lips again, frantically prying his mouth open for exploration with his tongue. William returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm as Grell, his hand snaking from the back of Grell's head, to the button of his pants. Grell broke the kiss for air again, and to help William with the task of getting his pants off. Soon they were thrown onto the grass, along with his underwear and both Grell and William's shirts. Grell sighed as his member was released from the confines of his pants, and latched his lips to William's neck. He suckled there for a moment before dragging is lips sloppily down his neck and chest, making sure that his tongue made it to both of William's nipples as well. William kept his hands firmly on Grell's waist as he continued his trail, down to William's stomach, below the navel, and at the hem of his pants. William was beyond excited now, the well-defined tent threatening to break the zipper of his pants a hint to his enjoyment. Grell giggled and hopped off of William's lap to kneel in front of him, and un-zipped his pants, the sight of William's engorged member popping out looking a tad bit animated. William groaned as Grell's hot breath fluttered against him, making him twitch in the slightest. Grell smirked at William's desperation, and took the tiniest experimental lick to his tip. This caused William to clench his hand around the arm of the sturdy lawn chair he was currently siting in, and make a "You're so mean" kind of face. Grell did the same thing again several times, before taking the entire tip into his mouth. He then slowly took more into his mouth, taking care not to gag himself. He began bobbing his head slowly, making sure to keep his lips somewhat curled over his teeth, so as to not cause any scars. William's hips started thrusting upwards into Grell's mouth involuntarily, and Grell had to hold him down by his thighs. A few nips, and tongue strokes on his tip, and William was ready to spew his essence into the warm, and willing mouth of Grell, his clenching fists on the chair arm even becoming more sporadic, his breath ragged and uneven. He closed his eyes tightly, biting the inside of his cheek as Grell drug his warm lips up his shaft ever so slowly.<br>"Grell…." William's voice was but a throaty whisper, and as soon as it was uttered, Grell began to suck harder. William opened his eyes and took the hair tie out of Grell's hair and threaded his hand into his hair. Grell's head bobbed  
>once more…<br>twice more…  
>and before Grell could come back up, William let out a loud, strangled yell before spilling himself into Grell's already full mouth. Grell happily allowed William to hold his head as he rode out his orgasm, and licked the remnants of him from his lips and slowly deflating arousal when he had been milked completely of the sticky white substance. Though William was spent, Grell was still in need of his pleasure. He climbed back on top of William's lap, and pulled him in for yet another kiss, which this time was enhanced by the taste of William on Grell's breath. Grell allowed his hand to wander down to William's weeping manhood, and he palmed it softly, his thumb rubbing the slit more than often while he kissed William feverishly. Before long, Grell's lip massaging and conceited hand-job caused William's once floppy erection, to go stiff. Grell, as eager as he was, took William's hand into his own, and lifted three fingers to his own mouth, and began to suck them furiously, making sure to slather his tongue over each one generously. Once each finger had an even coat, he removed them from his mouth, a small strand of saliva still attaching him to the glistening fingers. He lowered them down, before sticking one into his puckered hole. At first he slid it in slowly, his moan long, and drawn out as it went in as far as it could go, but then he pumped it in and out, before adding another into the midst. William, finally getting the hang of it, began thrusting his fingers inside Grell rapidly, faster and faster, before adding the third and final finger. Grell held onto William's shoulders for support, and thrust himself down on the digits, his moans loud and desperate. After a few more thrusts into him with William's fingers, the middle finger brushed something inside Grell that made him let out an excited scream. When Grell felt he was ready for what was to come, he took the fingers out and stood up on his knees, positioning his bottom over William's throbbing organ. Again Grell braced himself with William's shoulders, and slowly sunk down on the hardened shaft, his groans mixes of pleasure and pain. When completely sheathed inside Grell, William held onto his hips. After what seemed like forever Grell finally took a deep breath and placed his hands on William's chest.<br>He whispered an "I'm ready." , and lifted himself up halfway –with the help of William as well- and dropped back down quickly, the force and speed causing both William and Grell to moan simultaneously. He repeated the motion several times, lifting himself up slowly, and dropping back down quickly, before he began picking up speed. He lifted his arms and folded them into his hair, lifting it out of his face to get a good look at William, who continued to lift Grell up and slam him back down, eliciting loud breathing and panting from Grell, as well as a few whines. William, trying to find a better position to pound into Grell, jerked his hips upward just as Grell was slamming down, and Grell let out a very loud pleasured scream as the tip of William's manhood rammed against his prostate.  
>"WILLU!~ D-do that agai...again!" Grell exclaimed, out of breath. William complied and as soon as Grell dropped down, he thrust his hips upward, resulting in another cry of ecstasy from Grell. Grell, who was getting tired, began relying on William to lift him up as he thrust down. He reached down and began pumping his own erection, while he continued dropping down on William. Grell leaned over and rested his head on William's collarbone, now completely stopped dropping, and instead William was lifting him and slamming him back down. So, in an attempt to keep Grell from finishing too early, William stopped completely. Grell jerked his head up tiredly and whined, "Willu! Why'd you stooooooop?" Grell, though was still pumping himself, and wasn't slowing down. William took both of Grell's hands and held them above his head, so as to stop him from coming too early.<br>"Wiiiiiiilliam!" Grell whined, trying in vain to pull his wrists from William's grasp.  
>"Let's try something different." William picked Grell up and laid him down on the pile of their clothing nestled on the grass, before kneeling in between Grell's bent legs, holding onto Grell's knees.<br>William gave Grell a little warning before quickly entering him again, causing Grell to let slip a drawn out moan that quickly turned into an excited and confused squeal as William bent his knees back to his stomach, and held them there.  
>William, as eager as he was to get to his long awaited state of euphoria, pounded mercilessly into Grell, whos only response to the whole thing, was loud panting and a few high-pitched moans of approval. Grell cried out loudly, as one particular thrust sent him spiraling over the edge, painting his stomach with his essence. William grunted as the sporadic clenching, courtesy of Grell's pleasured trembling, made the tight passage impossibly tighter, and spilled himself after a few more thrusts. The only sounds, minus those of the birds and other scurrying animals, were rapid breathing from both of the two, neither gained enough strength to disconnect from each other. After a few more silent moments, Grell was the one to speak up.<br>"Hey, Will?"  
>William made an acknowledging sound, that sounded like a 'hmm' slightly muffled by Grell's neck, which was currently where his face was buried.<br>"You're heavy."  
>William lifted his head enough to glare at Grell, but pulled out and rolled over anyway. Though now as comfortable as one could be laying on a pile of clothes in the grass, Grell tapped William's shoulder to get his attention.<br>"Yeah?"  
>Grell turned his head to face William and pouted slightly.<br>"I dropped my ice-cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see it? Did you see it? Those lines of Grell's were my attempt at adding humor... I know...it was corny...JUST LIKE MY HUMOR! :D<strong>  
><strong>Well, this is the end of my PWP...Toodloo for now, and remember, <strong>  
><strong><br>I LUFFLES YOU ALL!~**


End file.
